In bloom
by PogoPop
Summary: El joven reacciono de manera hostil, siempre era así. La mayoría de la gente se enojaba por que lo tomaba enserio, pero TC nunca lo hizo. Fue una de las primeras cosas que le llamaron la atención de él. Aunque realmente no sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero, ¿a quien coño le importaba? A Karkat no, seguro. /AU/Gamkat/Pale-Awkward-boyfriends internet/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.  
**Advertencia:** AU.

* * *

**I**

Un delicado sonido metálico procedente de la computadora, distrae a un pequeño joven de levantarse para comer algo por primera vez en el día, a pesar de que ya sean las 5 de la tarde. El muchacho mira aburrido de donde el sonido llego. Nota como un pequeño icono rojo se turna a amarillo, avisando que tiene un nuevo mensaje. Sin mucho optimismo (más bien ligeramente molesto) le da click para abrir su "trollian" y ver cuál de sus idiotas amigos le está molestando ahora.

Aunque ese estado de ánimo cambia rápidamente cuando se da cuenta de quién es.

**terminalCaprichoso [TC] **empezó a trollear a** carcinoGenetista [CG]**

**TC:** HeY mEjOr AmIgO.  
**TC:** :o)

Y resulto ser Gamzee, en efecto, su mejor amigo y… Algo más que de solo pensarlo, le hace sonrojar.

**CG:** HEY.  
**CG:** ¿QUE CARAJOS QUIERES?

El joven reacciono de manera hostil, siempre era así. La mayoría de la gente se enojaba por tomarlo enserio, pero_ TC_ nunca lo hizo. Fue una de las primeras cosas que le llamaron la atención de él, ¿y porque no? Gustaron. Aunque realmente no sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero, ¿a quien coño le importaba? A Karkat no, seguro.

**TC:** Uh, NaDa.  
**TC:** ¿No PuEdE uN hIjO dE pUtA cOmO yO pAsArSe A sAlUdAr A sU mAtEsPrItE* aNtEs De Ir PoR uNa MiLaGrOsA pIzZa?

La cara de CG se tornó ligeramente roja, aunque a pesar de ser ligero, se notaba mucho por su pálida piel. Se pasó una mano por su blanco cabello mientras pensaba que responder, o más bien, pensaba en esta situación. Así como lo había dicho, Gamzee era su matesprite… Por internet. No se conocían en persona, pero llevaban años hablándose. Básicamente desde que eran unos pubertos hasta ahora, hasta los 19 años de Karkat y los 18 de Gamzee. Podría sonar estúpido y patético, pero a Karkat realmente se le hacía muy lindo no tener que ver o sentir a la otra persona para enamorarse, solo con leer sus letras a través de una pantalla, o escuchar su voz través de una bocina.

**CG:** ¿PIZZA DE NUEVO?  
**CG:** ¿ACASO HOY ES LA SEMANA DE COMER PIZZA EN TU RARA RELIGION DE PAYASOS IDIOTAS?  
**TC:** AwWwR :o(  
**TC:** ¿QuE iBaS a CoMeR tÚ?  
**CG:** UH… PIZZA.  
**TC:** ¡HOnK!  
**CG:** BIEN, VE Y TRAGA TU PIZZA DE MIERDA.  
**CG:** YO TAMBIEN IRE A COMER.  
**TC:** NoS lEeMoS aL rAtO.  
**TC:** KaRbRo.  
**TC:**3  
**CG:**  
**CG:**3

**carcinoGenetista [CG]** dejo de trollear a **terminalCaprichoso [TC]**

Y después de eso cerro la conversación y su trollian con ello. Se levantó de su escritorio y camino hasta la salida de su habitación, pateando un par de cajas de películas que estaban en el piso. Salió a la sala y la atravesó para llegar al otro lado de la casa, directo a la cocina. Vivía en una casa algo pequeña, pero estaba bien, porque solo vivía con su hermano tres años mayor y su padre. Y ambos casi siempre estaban fuera, ocupados con la escuela/trabajo respectivamente. Así que en efecto, no había nadie a esa hora, por lo que tuvo que agarrar pizza de la noche pasada y meterla al microondas. Se sentó en la mesa a esperar a que se calentara y poder volver irse a su habitación.

Le gustaba mucho hablar con Gamzee, conociéndose desde hace tantos años, básicamente sabían todo del uno del otro. Bueno, casi todo por parte de Gamzee, ya que había algo que él no sabía de Karkat: Su apariencia física.

No es porque Gamzee no hubiese querido ver una foto o tener una video llamada (Una donde Karkat no estuviese con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, un gran abrigo y guantes). Simplemente Karkat no quería que el otro supiera. Tenía miedo de que cuando se enterara de cómo era, no quisiera volver a hablar con él. Porque si, Karkat se consideraba a si mismo horrible. No podía verse en el espejo sin sentir odio por cómo era.

¿A quién podría gustarle físicamente? A un muchacho que tiene la piel tan pálida que muchas venas se le notan en los brazos, su cabello, cejas y pestañas blancas como la nieve (Lo que lo hacía verse raro porque a veces parecía que no tuviese estas dos últimas) y lo peor de todo, unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Las personas ya le habían dicho muchas cosas por todo eso: Hijo del diablo, mutante o monstruo eran unas pocas cosas de todo lo que le habían llamado. Fuera de su condición de albino, estaba su baja estatura, 1.69, y su no ejercitado cuerpo. Aunque no era gordo, tampoco podría ser delgado. No comía mucho, pero tampoco hacia ejercicio. Sus dientes estaban ligeramente chuecos porque nunca acepto usar frenos (No quería más burlas adicionales) y su cabello era seco y rebelde.

Se odiaba.

No era nada comparado con Gamzee, quien originalmente es pelirrojo, pero le gustaba teñirse el cabello de negro o de un índigo oscuro. De las tres maneras se miraba bien para Karkat. También tenía pecas que cubrían sus mejillas y unos relajados ojos azul oscuro. Era alto y de complexión delgada, tampoco tenía un cuerpo muy ejercitado porque prefería pasar su tiempo libre drogándose o pintando que haciendo ejercicio. Pero debes en cuando Gamzee tenía que salir a correr o nadar para mantenerse distraído y equilibrado emocionalmente. Además de que era jodidamente alto; 1.80 fue lo que midió la última vez. Pero cubria su cara pintándola como si fuera un payaso, uno algo siniestro por los colores grises en vez de los colores vivos. Hacia esto por una religión rara que tenía su familia. Pero aun así, Karkat lo había visto sin maquillaje y su rostro era perfecto para el albino, a pesar de las tres cicatrices que atravesaban la cara del pelirrojo.

Un pitido procedente del microondas le saco de sus pensamientos. Se levantó, y se dirigió a sacar su pizza.

El no querer mostrarse ante Gamzee, por fotos en persona, no le hacía sentirse bien. Le hacía sentirse culpable y pensar en todo lo que pudo haber pasado de conocerse en persona, porque solo vivían a un par de horas de distancia. Gamzee vivía cerca de la playa y él en la ciudad. Aunque próximamente el menor se vendría a vivir a la ciudad con su hermano mayor, para poder ir a la universidad.

Y Karkat estaba aterrado de que ese momento llegara.

Cogió una soda del refrigerador y se dirigió a la sala a tirarse en el sofá. Puso una película que había dejado a medias y se dispuso a comer y tomar soda al mismo tiempo, olvidando sus problemas, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Un par de horas después, se despertó debido a la plática que su hermano y su padre estaban manteniendo en la sala. Era una charla normal como podía escuchar mientras iba levantándose.

-¿Cómo dormiste hijo?-Pregunto su padre una vez lo vio sentarse. Karkat lo miro, contemplando como debería ser si fuera normal y no un monstruo blanco. Su padre no tenía la piel tan pálida y su cabello era oscuro, con ojos verdes. Así debió ser Karkat y Kankri, su hermano, quien también era albino.

-Bien.-Respondió solamente antes de levantarse y volver a meterse en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Agarro la laptop de su cama y la coloco en su escritorio, sentándose y volviéndola a prender. Suspirando mientras volvía a abrir Trollian y ver quien de sus amigos comenzaba a molestarlo primero. Como siempre.

* * *

¿Comentarios?:D

Tome la idea de pale-awkward-boyfriends for internet de alguien de Tumblr. Pero solo la idea de novios por internet y eso.

**Headcannons mios:**

-Karkat y Kankri son albinos. Karkat se tiñe el cabello de negro y se pinta las cejas y las pestañas, mientras que Kankri se muestra tal y como es orgullosamente.  
-Gamzee es pelirrojo, lol.

*No me gusta usar la palabra "novio".


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Termino de cubrir hasta el último mechón naranja que miraba a través del espejo. Esta vez había elegido un simple tinte negro, pero luego probaría hacerse mechones de color purpura. Revolvió todo su cabello, jugo a hacerse peinados extraños y luego tiro los guantes de plástico. Tenía que esperar unos 30 minutos a que la pintura agarrarse. Y ahora, ¿Qué podía hacer en ese tiempo? Considerando que ahora solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura, porque ya estaba listo para meterse a bañar. Aunque no sabía ni porque se cubría, a su hermano Kurloz no le importaba y su padre nunca estaba en casa. Tal vez aún le queda algo de decencia, quien sabe.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina. Le habían dado ganas de prepararse un maldito pay de limón, faygo y marihuana.

Sería la cena perfecta.

Busco en las alacenas algún molde para empezar a cocinar, pero no encontró ninguno. Seguramente todos estarían sucios y apilados en su habitación. Por lo que tuvo que salir de la cocina y dirigirse hasta allá. Atravesando toda la casa y subiendo hasta el segundo piso, caminando por el largo pasillo y luego dando vuelta a la izquierda, llegando por fin a su puerta. Podría decirse que tenían una buena casa, en un buen lugar y que el dinero era algo que no les faltaba. Todo gracias al trabajo de su padre, aunque ni Gamzee ni Kurloz supiera exactamente que era.

Entro al cuarto, esquivando las bocinas de bicicleta que estaban regadas (No quería causarse un susto de muerte) y se acercó hasta su escritorio, donde efectivamente estaban varios moldes. Tomo uno y se dispuso a alejarse, cuando noto como un icono parpadeaba en su ordenador. Tomo asiento por unos momentos y le dio click. Haciendo que sus labios tiraran en una sonrisa más grande que la habitual.

**carcinoGenetista** **[CG]** comenzó a trollear a** terminalCaprichoso [TC]**

**CG:** HEY FUCKASS  
**CG:** ¿ESTAS?  
**CG:** ¿PORQUE COÑO DEJAS TU TROLLIAN ABIERTO SI NO ESTAS FRENTE A TU COMPUTADOR COMO UN IDIOTA?  
**CG:** ¿QUE RAZON TE LLEVA A DEJAR QUE LOS ESTUPIDOS DE TUS AMIGOS CREAN QUE ESTAS CONECTADO?  
**CG:** BIEN PROBABLEMTE ESTES OCUPADO  
**CG:** ASI QUE ME IRE CON MI JODIDA EXISTENCIA A HACER ALGO MAS QUE  
**TC:** HeY kArBrO  
**TC:** ¿Qué tE tIeNe ToDo Y aGiTaNdO tU cAbEzA?  
**TC:** :o)  
**CG:** ¡GAMZEE!  
**CG:** ¿DONDE DEMONIOS  
**CG:** AL CARAJO NO IMPORTA  
**CG:** QUIERES  
**CG:** ESTO SUENA MAS ESTUPIDO DE LO QUE PENSE  
**TC:** :o?  
**CG:** ¿QUIERES VER UNA PUTA PELICULA CONMIGO?  
**TC:** ¡SeGuRo HiJo De PuTa!  
**TC:** PaSaMe El LiNk Y lA dEjArE CaRgAnDo MiEnTrAs Me BaÑo  
**TC:** HoNK

Gamzee soltó una ligera risita mientras abría el link que le acababan de pasar. Era una película del tipo de Karkat, pero al pelirrojo no le importaba. No era la primera vez que hacían eso de ver películas, normalmente abrían Skype y conversaban mientras la miraban. Hasta que un Karkat totalmente cubierto y una bolsa de papel en la cabeza (A veces se preguntaba cómo podía ver la pantalla) le despertaba con gritos por quedarse dormido en la mejor parte. Y esa era la forma favorita de despertar de Gamzee.

Se levantó rápidamente, agarro un traste y fue a la cocina corriendo. Casi cayéndose por las escaleras y perdiendo la toalla en el camino. Se detuvo frente a la puerta principal al escuchar que se estaba abriendo.

-Hey Kurloz.-Saludo a su hermano, quien solo le contesto moviendo la cabeza, sin inmutuarse por la desnudes de su hermano menor.-¡Mituna!-Grito Gamzee al ver como antes de cerrar la puerta se metía el mejor amigo del otro.

-¡Gamzee!-Saludo el otro con una gran sonrisa y se acercaron para darse un gran abrazo. Gamzee le revolvió el cabello y volvió a reanudar su camino.

Coloco el recipiente vacío, lo limpio ligeramente, y comenzó a vaciar todo los ingredientes. En su casa siempre había lo necesario para hornear pays. Metió con cuidado al horno y lo cerró. Salió de la cocina, dispuesto a ir y bañarse. Aunque se detuvo un momento en la sala, solo para observar como su hermano y Mituna estaban sentados en el sofá, dándole la espalda, recargados el uno con el otro viendo una película. Eran los mejores amigos.

Y Gamzee se preguntaba si así se miraría él con Karkat.

A veces le deprimía y enojaba que Karkat no confiara en él y se mostrara como es. Describiéndose, mandándole una foto o visitarse. Pero no, nada de eso ocurría. Gamzee le decía que fuera como fuera, para él sería perfecto, porque al payaso no le importaba mucho lo físico, de ser así, nunca hubiera iniciado una relación por internet. Pero el cáncer simplemente estaba recio a hacerlo y a él no le quedaba más que conformarse. Pero un día, se cumpliría el milagro de ver a Karkat, y en persona, porque él creía en los milagros. Y este estaba más cerca siendo que después de las vacaciones de verano, Gamzee empezaría a vivir en la ciudad.

Se metió al baño y rápidamente entro a la regadera, abriendo el grifo y sin importar que el agua fría cayese sobre su piel primero. Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared cubierta de loseta y cerró los ojos. No le gustaba pensar en eso. Le dolía que Karkat no confiara tanto como él lo hacía. Y a veces (Siempre) le gustaría tener una imagen para el nombre de su matesprite. No era fácil soñar sin una imagen, y se había cansado de soñar con una bolsa de papel con un dibujo en ella: Algo así como un troll con cuernos pequeños. Algo que Karkat había pintado sobre la bolsa de papel después de que Gamzee se quejara de que quería ver una cara. Y en otras cosas, también era un adolescente hormonal enveses. Pero simplemente no podía hacer nada con la mente en blanco. Y claro que esto era algo que no le había dicho al mayor.

Empezó y termino de bañarse rápidamente. Se había quedado un buen rato pensando. Agarro una toalla y se secó, su ahora, cabello negro. Tomo un mechón entre sus dedos y si se preguntó si Karkat tendría el cabello negro, o tal vez era pelirrojo como él. No lo sabía.

Salió del baño con una toalla sobre los hombros solamente, dejando que todo su cuerpo se secase conforme caminaba hasta la cocina. Bajo las escaleras nuevamente y observo de reojo como Kurloz y Mituna seguían sentados y platicando (Por parte de Mituna). Fue a la cocina y observo su pay, que sorprendentemente ya estaba listo, ¿había tardado tanto? Maldición, esperaba que Karkat no estuviera (mas) molesto. Abrió el horno rápidamente e intento sacarlo, pero se quemó en el intento por no usar guantes. Pego un grito y luego se fue a mojar la mano. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Con su otra mano lo saco, ahora si con guante, y lo dejo en la mesa mientras se dirigía por una faygo al refrigerador. Paso el pay a un plato frio, tomo la soda y volvió escaleras arriba, directo a su cuarto. Las dejo sobre su escritorio y fue a un mueble donde guardaba su ropa. Abrió el primer cajón y saco un par de boxers negros con puntos de color purpura y una camiseta interior de tirantes negra. Hoy le daban ganas de dormir vestido. Regreso al escritorio y volvió a abrir la conversación que había minimizado. Y como lo esperaba, estaba lleno de mensajes molestos de Karkat.

**CG:** HEY  
**CG:**¿ESTAS AHÍ?  
**CG:** JODER CUANTO TARDAS LAVANDO TU ESTUPIDO Y LARGUIRUCHO CUERPO DE ANGUILA  
**CG:** BIEN ESTOY VIENDO ESTA PUTA PELICULA SIN TI  
**CG:** YA ESTOY EMPESANDO  
**CG:** ESTA BIEN NO  
**CG:** APURATE  
**TC:** :o)  
**CG:** YA ERA HORA IDIOTA

Soltó una pequeña risa y le envió una solicitud para una videollamada. Karkat tardó en responderla (seguramente buscaba su bolsa de papel) pero la acepto. Mostrándole la cara de un troll gris con cuernos pequeños, pintada.

-¡Hey hijo de puta!-Saludo entusiasta el capricornio, porque sabía que el otro siempre se ponía nervioso al principio, pero luego comenzaba a hablar y maldecir, aunque era casi lo mismo. En ambos prácticamente, pero más en el mayor.

-Hey, ¿ya vemos la puta película?-Su voz era algo aguda y sonaba molesta y fuerte, lo contrario a la de Gamzee que era muy relajada y grave, además que hablaba despacio. Pero aun así le encantaba escuchar su voz.

-Claro, pero antes mi putisimo hermano, quiero mostrarte algo.-Sonrió y en ese momento noto que no tenía su cara pintada, pero eso no importaba. Se agacho y abrió un cajón, rebuscando algo.

-¿Qué tanto estás haciendo ahí, uh?-Karkat hablo, un poco impaciente y sorprendido, pero luego el más alto se volvió a mostrar frente a la cámara, con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.-¿Qué carajos Gamzee?-El mencionado juraría a ver escuchado una sonrisa a través de sus bocinas, procedente de Karkat.-¿Qué has pintado en esa puta bolsa?-

-Mi putisimo troll.-Y en efecto, eso era. Un troll igual al del otro, solo que este tenía ese maquillaje de payaso y los cuernos más grandes. Además que una sonrisa relajada y los caninos más grandes.-Pero yo no quería tener unos cuernos de salchicha y todo, Karbro.-Se rio.

-Jodete.-

-Yo también te quiero, Karkat.-El cáncer se quedó callado y parecía como si la imagen se hubiera congelado, porque no se movía. Pero luego lo vio encogerse de hombros y escribir;

**CG:** 3

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Que les gustaría que pasara? (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

-¡Karkat!-

El albino se removió en su cama, bajo el peso de su laptop sobre el pecho. Pauso la película que estaba viendo (Y en la parte más interesante: ¡Cuando Edward se va y deja a Bella sola en el bosque!) Y se quitó los pequeños audífonos, con forma de un cangrejo rojo, que su padre le había regalado.

-¿¡Qué carajos quieres Kankri!?-Le respondió a su hermano, quien seguramente le había gritado desde la cocina. Amaba la comunicación que tenían en esa casa. Jodidamente la amaba.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que Karkat decidió volver a ver su video, pero ahora simplemente no podía, ahora tenía curiosidad por saber lo que el otro quería. Maldiciendo todo, dejo la computadora de lado y se levantó de la cama. Estremeciéndose al tocar el frio piso con sus pies descalzos. Arrastro estos hasta la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió, dejando que algo de luz natural entrara. Le lastimo los ojos al principio, pero después no, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin salir de su habitación? Miro a su hermano colocarse una mochila de lado y dejar una nota en la mesa.

-Papá dijo que salieras e hicieras las compras.-El otro albino se agacho a terminar de abrocharse sus converse rojos. –Dijo que te haría bien salir. Y que hagas la cena también.-Se acercó a su hermano menor y le removió el cabello antes de alejarse.-No te quedes mucho en el sol o puedes quemarte.-Sonaba estúpido, pero era verdad para ellos dos. Y con eso, se fue. Sin siquiera escuchar ni una sola queja del pequeño cáncer quien obviamente se iba a rehusar a salir.

Pero ahora no tenía opción.

Karkat odiaba salir. No soportaba todas las miradas y los susurros de los niños a sus padres sobre aquel sujeto blanco. Y él era el sujeto. No por nada había decidió no entrar a la universidad cuando debía, y mejor quedarse en casa un año. Un año de soledad, un año para prepararse psicológicamente de tener que volver a salir al mundo. Y ahora… Ahora tenía que ir al supermercado que quedaba a penas a unas cuadras de distancia. ¿Unos 10 minutos caminando?

No se iba a acobardar y dejar que su padre y su hermano no tuvieran comida cuando llegaran en la noche a casa. Así que, tragándose su miedo a salir y la humillación pública con solo mostrarse, se dirigió a su cuarto.

Empezó a buscar ropa limpia en los cajones, sacando un par de pantalones grises y una sudadera grande y gris oscuro, con capucha amplia para esconderse lo más que podía. Pero antes de cambiarse, fue a darse una ducha rápida ya que no recordaba la última vez que había entrado a su baño con ese propósito.

No era porque le encantara estar sucio, sino más bien porque, no le gustaba desnudarse. Aunque nadie lo viera, porque él lo hacía, y no le gustaba verse. Para nada. Apenas soportaba ver su cara en las mañanas (Tardes) para cepillarse los dientes correctamente, pero fuera de eso, odiaba su reflejo, o ver sus manos cuando escribía siquiera. Así que, bañarse con los ojos cerrados era la mejor solución, y lo que termino haciendo en esos escasos 15 minutos que demoro su baño rápido. En verdad que era rápido, y no necesitaba más. Apenas salió del agua, apenas se cambió. Dejando que el cabello le escurriera hasta que no agarro su toalla gris y la paso rápidamente por su cabeza, tirándola al piso después.

Volvió a salir a la parte principal de la casa y fue a la mesa a tomar la lista de la compra y el dinero que le habían dejado para eso. Era una cantidad bastante generosa, y al final de la nota pudo ver por qué.

"COMPRA LO QUE QUIERAS CON LO QUE SOBRE (:B"

Firmaba su padre. No tenía idea porque ponía ese icono, pero Karkat y Kankri terminaron por copiárselo con el paso de los años y ahora era algo habitual.

Se metió todo al bolsillo y salió de su casa rápidamente, colocándose la capucha apenas toco la baqueta. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar con la mirada baja al supermercado. Presentía que sería un camino largo…

* * *

Y así fue, más o menos. Una pareja de ancianos lo había visto fijamente por más tiempo del que una persona debería ver a otra en la calle. Con cada paso, Karkat se arrepentía de haber abandonado la seguridad de su casa. Pero aun así, había llegado hasta el supermercado. Reviso la lista una vez agarro un carrito:

-Pollo  
-Pasta  
-Atún  
-Harina  
-Huevos  
-Leche deslactosada  
-Mantequilla…

¡La lista se estaba volviendo grande! Pero bueno, no iban todos los días a comprar, así que de seguro aprovecharon. Karkat suspiro y rodo los ojos, serian unas compras largas…

* * *

Y ahora, con el carrito casi lleno, el albino empezó a vagar por el supermercado buscando que agarrar para él. Ya llevaba pañuelos y palomitas para ver películas en paz, paso por el área de refrescos y agarro varias Coca-Colas y una faygo, solo porque… Sí. Bien, porque le recordaba a Gamzee, solo por ese estúpido payaso llevo un Faygo RedPop, que extrañamente, era la favorita del juggalo.

Y cuando creyó estar listo con las compras, sus pasos le llevaron por un pasillo desconocido para él. Las estanterías estaban llenas de cajitas con mujeres sonrientes como portada. Todas con un tono de color de cabello diferente. Tomo una caja con la foto de una mujer con el cabello hermosamente negro y lacio. Eran… ¿Eran pinturas para el cabello? ¿Acaso él podría… Y sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, arrojo la cajita al carrito y se fue de ahí como si hubiera robado algo. Aunque no conformándose, regreso al mismo pasillo, solo para buscar una caja que pintara cejas y pestañas. Pero después de mucho buscar y no encontrar, tomo todo el valor que tenía para acercarse a una linda empleada con un uniforme elegante.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ne…cesitas?-Karkat rodo los ojos. Si, tenía el cabello blanco, gran cosa. No sería así por mucho.

-¿Existe algo para pintar las putas cejas y pestañas de negro?-Pregunto cortantemente, la muchacha asintió sin embargo.

-Se llama rímel y lápiz para la ceja.-Respondió y señalo una estantería tras Karkat.-Ahí puedes encontrarlos.-Y el pequeño asintió, dándole la espalda. Y justo cuando empezaba a caminar escucho un:-Pero tienes unas lindas cejas.-Que ignoro completamente. Se estaba burlando de él. Lo sabía. Como todos los demás.

Ansioso por llegar a casa e intentarlo, agarro los primeros que vio y fue corriendo a la caja a pagar. Sin importarle si quiera que había salido un poco caros. Eso era mejor, pues así tendrían que manchar su tonto blanco.

Pero eran varias bolsas, Karkat no iba a poder llegar tan rápido como quisiera a casa. Tendría que caminar muy lento porque si, también era débil el chico. Así que simplemente saco el carrito al estacionamiento, como si tuviera carro, pero en un descuido de los guardias, salió de los terrenos de la tienda. Empujando como loco un carrito. SI se detenía a pensarlo, debía ser una escena divertida. Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Empujo el carro a la puerta de su casa una vez llego. Saco todas las bolsas y las dejo sobre la mesa. Tomo la bolsa donde estaban las cosas que había comprado para él y salió rápidamente a encerrarse en su baño. Se quitó su sudadera, quedándose en camiseta de tirantes, tomo la caja y la abrió salvajemente. Miro rápidamente las instrucciones y luego los frascos que venían ahí. Se colocó los guantes y su cabeza en el lavamanos. Contuvo la respiración mientras mesclaba los químicos y le dio una última mirada a su cabello en el espejo. Frunció el ceño.

Se odiaba.

Empezó a vaciar todo el contenido sobre su cabeza y a remover casi frenéticamente esperando una solución. Le parecía todo tan irreal que no creía que funcionara.

Una vez el tinte aplicado, cubrió su cabeza y volvió su cara al espejo. Saco el lápiz oscuro y comenzó a pasarlo por sus blancas cejas. Empezando a pintarlas (mancharlas), fueron notándose más, dándole una apariencia completamente nueva a los ojos del albino. Se había manchado un poco aquí y allá, pero a quien le importaba. Saco el rímel y esa fue la parte más difícil. Coño que era complicado. Y ni siquiera sabia porque abría la boca como idiota tratando de ponérselo, pero aun así se aseguró de pintar todas y cada una de sus pestañas.

Y ahora con unas cejas y pestañas visibles, su rostro se miraba diferente. "No tan mal" pensó. Pero aún faltaba algo… Algo. Y entonces fue cuando recordó ese día en el que su padre tenía una junta, pero justamente le había salido un grano justo en la punta de la nariz y no quería causar una distracción que le quitase seriedad, así que tuvo que comprar una especia de crema que lo cubría.

Y Karkat ni corto ni perezoso, fue corriendo por aquella crema milagrosa, alegrándose internamente al encontrarla y ver que era un color más oscuro que su piel. Rápidamente aplico un poco sobre él mismo y fue expandiéndolo por todo su rostro y parte del cuello. Emocionándose por que había cambiado mucho. Y ahora, el tiempo para lavarse el cabello.

Volvió a poner su cabeza sobre el lavamos y comenzar a lavarse. Pensado que era aun idiota por aplicar todo eso antes de lavarse, porque ahora tenía que ser cuidadoso de no mojarse y que se corriera algo.

Una vez el agua dejo de salir tan oscuro, rápidamente tomo una toalla y esta vez sí se aseguró de secarse completamente. Cerro los ojos frente al espejo, aun no quería verse.

¿Y si se miraba peor? No, eso debía ser imposible.

Respiro hondamente, tratando de no hacer ilusiones de cómo quedaría. Después de todo, lo había hecho todo muy apresurado y sin experiencia. Pero aun así abrió los ojos lentamente… Solo para toparse con el reflejo de un chico de cabello negro como el carbón, con cejas y pestañas iguales. Una piel no tan pálida, como la de su padre, y… Unos horribles ojos rojos. Pero no le importaba ahora, estaba tan feliz que casi podía sonreír.

Casi.

* * *

Probablemente borre este capitulo en menos de 24 horas. Por que no me gusto mucho :c Y es largo (?)


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**TC:** KaRkAt  
**CG:** ¿QUE QUIERES?  
**TC:** UlTiMaMeNtE tE hE nOtAdO MaS fElIz  
**TC:** :o)

¿Enserio su cambio de aspecto reflejaba tanto en su modo de ser?

**CG:** SI BUENO, ¿Y QUE TIENE?  
**CG**: ¿VAIS A DARME UN PUTO PREMIO O ALGO? PORQUE CON GUSTO LO RECIBIRIA

Enserio.

**CG**: SOLO QUE NO SEA UN MALDITO PAY O ALGUNA DE TUS RIDICULAS BOCINAS DE BICICLETA  
**TC**: HaHaHa  
**TC**: NaH tRaNqUiLo HeRmAnO  
**TC**: SoLo QuErÍa SaBeR a QuE sE dEbÍa

Karkat torció la boca, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué se ganó la lotería o su hermano perdió la voz? No, esas eran muy irreales. Kankri encontraría otra forma para hablar. Podría decirle la verdad. Esa le convencía más. No entraría en detalles sin embargo. No se sentía cómodo mintiéndole a Gamzee de todos modos.

**CG**: ME PINTE EL CABELLO

Y se arrepintió al segundo de escribir eso. ¿Qué pensaría Gamzee? Seguro que era una adolescente que se emociona con teñirse el cabello. Sonaba tan estúpido si no conocía toda la historia.

**TC**: Oh  
**TC**: ¿De QuE pUtIsImO cOlOr?  
**CG**: NEGRO  
**TC**: ¿QuE cOLoR tEnIaS aNtEs CuBrIeNdO tU cAbEzA?  
**TC**: :o?

Uh, mierda. Karkat sabía que la había cagado al decir la verdad. Ahora tendría que decir más mentiras o empezar a revelarse ante el juggalo. Suspiro, iba a hacer lo segundo.

**CG**: CAFE

Claro, porque el blanco era _casi_ cafe. Suena legítimo.

**TC**: WuAu ErAs Un HiJo De PuTa PuTiSiMaMeNtE cAsTaÑo  
**CG**: SI  
**CG**: ERA  
**TC**: ¿PoR qUe Lo PiNtAsTe?  
**CG**: ME GUSTA MAS ASI  
**CG**: AL IGUAL QUE TU LO PINTAS POR QUE TE GUSTA  
**CG**: ¿NO?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Karkat obtuviese respuesta. Comenzaba a creer que Gamzee se había ido por una faygo o algo, como usualmente hacía.

**TC**: Si, En PaRtE mI HeRmAnO  
**TC**: HoNk :o)  
**CG**: ¿EN PARTE?  
**TC**: YeAh  
**TC**: A vEcEs Me GuStA pArEcErMe MaS a Mi PaDrE y HeRmAnO  
**TC**: ¿PuTiSiMaMeNtE sAbEs?

Cierto, Gamzee era pelirrojo. Pero su padre y hermano tenían el cabello negro. Nunca se detuvo a pensar que el payaso también pasaría por esos problemas de tener un gen raro que jode la vida. Y cuantas veces Karkat no había reído con los chistes sobre los niños pelirrojos. Como que no tenían alma y eso… Se sentía tan estúpido ahora. Se sentía tan imbécil como la gente que se reía de él. Seguro esas mismas personas también se burlaban de Gamzee, pero aun así el otro siempre estaba tan feliz y animado. Amaba la vida, ¿sería por las drogas? No lo creía, pero tal vez tendría que ver. O porque era jodidamente lindo. Porque eso creía Karkat.

**CG**: ENTIENDO ):B  
**CG**: CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA, ¿QUIERES?  
**TC**: FrEsCo KaRbRo  
**TC**: ¿De QuE cOlOr SoN tUs OjOs?

Karkat rodo los ojos. El menor ya había tenido suficientes revelaciones por un día.

**CG**: SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA HABLAR DE ESTO PEDAZO DE MIERDA  
**TC**: ¿VeRdEeEeEeEeS?:o)  
**CG**: ¿QUIEN ERES? ¿VRISKA?  
**TC**: ¿CaFeS?  
**CG**: ¡GAMZEE DETENTE, CARAJO!  
**TC**: OwWr ¿Un HiJo De PuTa No PuEdE tEnEr CuRiOsIdAd SoBrE cOmO eS sU MaTeSpRiTe?  
**CG**: NO, NO PUEDE  
**CG**: IDIOTA

**carcinoGenetista [CG]** dejo de trollear a** terminalCaprichoso [TC]**

Cerró su laptop con fuerza y la aventó a los pies de su cama mientras se hacía un ovillo entre sus sabanas. Odiaba todo ahora. Aunque se haya pintado el cabello, algún día el color se caería y volvería a ser horrible. Y sus ojos, esos no los podía pintar, aunque se compró pupilentes verdes. Pero eran falsos. Todo en él estaba siendo falso. ¿Cómo Gamzee podía quererle si quiera? Por qué no lo conocía en persona, por eso. Toda la felicidad que le producía hablar con el payaso iba a terminar en poco tiempo cuando ambos terminaran en la misma universidad. Probablemente Gamzee pasaría de largo con él, fingiendo que nunca paso nada y que ni siquiera lo conoce. Karkat también se ignoraría si pudiera.

Al parpadear sintió como unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y pasó su muñeca por sus ojos. Que patético era. Ni siquiera necesitaba de su físico para que alguien dejase de quererlo. Lloraba con tanta facilidad en ocasiones. Como ahorita, como siempre.

Su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar.

"_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_"

Se escuchó segundos después, y Karkat, con fastidio, estiro su mano para sacar su celular sin importarle si quiera revisar quien era. Sería su padre preguntándole si quería pizza o pollo para cenar.

Pizza sonaba bien.

-¿Qué quieres?-Contesto.

-Yo putisimamente lo siento, Karkat.-Pero no era la voz de su padre quien respondía, si no la de Gamzee.-No quería hacerte sentir mal, yo solo… ¿Estas llorando, hermano?-Las pequeñas lágrimas terminaron por ser eso: Llorar.

-No, yo solo…-Y no pudo terminar cuando la voz comenzó a quebrarse. Estaba tan tentado a colgar y mandarlo al carajo, pero no quería sentirse solo. Aunque solo fuera su voz, Karkat quería escucharla.

-Putisimamente tranquilo, Karkat.-Se escuchó preocupado. Mas porque estaba llamándole por su nombre, en vez de Karbro o Karkles.-Lo siento mucho, ¿te hice sentir mal?-

-¡No!-Grito. Para nada, Gamzee estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Con él se sentía mejor que nunca, no importaba como.-Es solo… Yo estoy asustado.-Intentaba hablar normalmente, pero sentía que se le iría la voz o rompería a llorar mas.-T-Tengo miedo de vernos en persona.-Apretó el celular con fuerza.

-Joder.-Escucho un suspiro.-Te he dicho muchas putas veces que no me importa.-Gamzee hablo calmadamente. Karkat tuvo miedo de haberlo hartarlo por fin con sus inseguridades.-Putisimamente te quiero y verte la cara no me hará cambiar de opinión.-

Después de eso, siguieron hablando de lo mismo: El miedo de Karkat de verlo por fin. El mayor no le decía su condición exacta de porque no quería ver al capricornio, pero aun así, este le consoló y hablar por horas que se fueron muy rápido. Hasta que el cáncer dejo de llorar y volvió a sentirse bien, sin las ganas ya de querer morir. Al menos por ese día. Cuando iban a colgar, Karkat lo pensó.

-Gamzee.-Le llamo.

-¿Si mi putisimo Karkles?-

-Sí, son verdes.-Y colgó.

Otra mentira más…


End file.
